Under Your Armor
by Duchess Winter
Summary: Reader's life changed drastically not long ago, she became so much more yet she has lost so much too. Just when she thought she had adapted to her new life, everything became even more crazy when she met robotic aliens and locked eyes with their fearsome leader. The story starts four years before the first episode of TF:P and will gradually diverge from the plot of the series.
1. Everything Changed

Story takes place 4 years before the first episode of the series and will then stray from the plot little by little.  
I also decided to give the Reader "special abilities" that don't involve being a master hacker or repairman. I hope it'll be OK with you.

...  
Do I need a disclaimer? Have a disclaimer.

-TF:P is not mine, Hasbro is not mine, the Internet is not mine, I own nothing but my humble laptop and my fantasies about giant alien robotic organisms-

It was June and the summer sun was shining brightly in the sky. People in the streets were walking around, some in a hurry to get to their destinations, some of them waiting at bus stops for the public transport to arrive, others were sitting at tables of nearby coffee shops and sipping their morning drink of choice.

It's a wonder some people could drink steaming hot coffee when it was already so warm outside. Some people really differed in subtle, but interesting ways - where one could just chug a cup of tea, the other had to wait several minutes for it to cool before they could drink it, where some rejoices in the summer heat, others would do their best to seek the cover of a tree's shadow to comfortably enjoy the weather.

A young woman was lazily people-watching through a large window of a bakery, a cup of coffee in her hand. She had to put her drink on the counter, however, when a client came through the door - she wasn't paid to just stand there all day and daydream.

"Good morning," she warmly smiled to the elderly man, recognizing him as one of the regulars.  
"Oh, Miss Y/N, so you're on shift today," the man croaked and flashed her a bright smile that wasn't at all tarnished by all the wrinkles on his face.  
"I am indeed, Mr. Stanly, I am indeed," the young woman nodded, speaking just a tad louder, not forgetting about the man's somewhat impaired hearing and neatly put her hands on the counter one atop the other.  
The old war veteran chuckled and, giving a look at the pastries that were on display, said:

"Well then I guess I'll have coffee, black, and that apple jam donut."  
The girl nodded again, wasting no time and pressing the buttons on the coffee maker.  
"You can take a seat, I'll bring it over," she said, quickly adding "It's no trouble, you're the only one in line and friendly face too."  
The man, who looked like he was going to agrue, instantly brightened up and, leaving the money at the cash register, sat down at one of the tables. Not long after Y/N came over, setting the plate and the cup on the table and wishing the man a good meal, before returning behind the register and taking her mug in hand.  
The veteran was a proud one, she knew him a while now, so opting to say that he was a cherished customer was far more logical than him thinking this was about his age or trembling hands. It was, truthfully, all of those things. He was a friendly regular, he was old, his hands did tremble. But sometimes you just have to know where to put the emphasis at.

She trained herself to do just that. She was...special, in a way. Everyone, especially in their teen years, is hyper aware of other people, of how the world sees them. She wasn't a teenager for a while now already and for Y/N it wasn't just the feeling of hyper awareness of others. It was their awareness of her. Ever since she was small, she would start noticing that sometimes people walking several feet infront of her would look back, as if checking for something, as if knowing she was there. Or exactly the opposite, she sometimes noticed, especially in her teen years, that when she wished to avoid attention, people would just not notice her, as if she wasn't there at all. She even got to scare her friends that way, a joke that she was some kind of ninja or Batman cementing itself in their company.

It wasn't all strange or helpful, however, at one stage of her life it got terrifying, as about a year after she moved away from her parents she started to feel hyper aware of Everyone of the streets. It was an overwhelming feeling, like she could sense them, their presence, heart racing as some of them would glance over at her or pass her by. She was almost convinced it was the stress, the anxiety getting to her, but whatever it was, she confined herself to her small one-bedroom apartment, taking a break from her studies, going outside only to work and buy food. Gradually, after the initial shock of the experience, she began to train herself to calm down, to take it under control. If that would not work - the next step would be visiting a therapist. She was, however, determined to try and get this under control herself - she would never deny that she was a tad too prideful.

Eventually, her ventures to the busy city streets became more prolonged, the self-control she honed her whole life helped her to get a hold on her senses. Life became normal again and her friends were happy to see her more often. She became used to the fact that, normally, people seemed to notice her presence if she was in close enough proximity. She didn't think herself to be exceedingly beautiful, but the attention, even if it were just glances, made her somewhat self conscious and trying to look presentable at any time. She also got used to random people usually coming to her, be it a tourist asking for directions, a child in search of their parent, or some guy in hopes of getting her number. One of her friends always said it was her "warm aura", her other, less spiritual friend just signed it off to "having a friendly and pretty face", her male friend just snickered and made a shape of boobs in the air with his hands.

Whatever it was, her being an introvert she learned at a young age she had to just get over herself and learn how not to be awkward in situations where the spotlight was suddenly on her. This didn't change much about how she was on the inside, she still would avoid places that were too loud or public, like night clubs, finding more enjoyment in a movie or book, or even in a quiet bar with close friends, she would avoid speaking in front of a crowd like the plague, instead looking for every opportunity to walk somewhere closer to nature and get her dose of alone time.  
Animals always did somehow favor her and she sure as hell liked to be around them more than being around people for too long.

Now, being a young adult, her trials and tribulations seemingly over after she got hold of her hyper awareness two years ago, she just lived her life, studying, working, keeping her loved ones close. She was liked at work, she was not bothered when at her studies, she was loved by her friends and family. It was a peaceful and comfortable life.

Until the moment it wasn't anymore.

Y/N was walking home from the bakery. Her h/c hair was now down and shining in the evening suns rays, her e/c eyes lazily looking ahead and a playlist with her favorite tunes playing in her earphones. She turned a corner and walked into her apartment complex. Feeling tired from work, she decided to not take the stairs, but ride up in an elevator.  
She pushed the button, the elevator doors opened, letting her in. The young woman stepped inside and, when she turned, there was a man wearing a police uniform right in front of her. He grabbed her, she instinctively kicked him in the knee, making him loudly curse in pain before putting a rag over her mouth and nose, the solution it was damp with quickly making her cease her struggling and pass out.

The man took out a phone and whn someone on the other end answered quicky reported:  
"It's done, sir. Yes, we will proceed as planned."

I'm so so sorry for the lack of anything cybertronian in this chapter, I just wanted to set the stage I guess.  
I promise much more transformers(more than nothing, ha) and actual stuff happening in the future.


	2. Leave Your Life Behind

Y/n awoke with a gasp, sitting up on her bed and breathing quickly, cold sweat running down her back.

 _She could still remember how horrible she was feeling when she came to - a splitting headache and throbbing pain in her whole body. The second realization was far more frightening - she couldn't see, her eyes were covered. She was laying on a hard, metal floor, her arms and legs tied._

 _She remembered panic overcoming her, she remembered trying to even out her breathing, to calm down, to listen, maybe get a sense where she was. There was a strange humming sound somewhere not too far away._  
 _Then they came, they took her somewhere where the strange sound was getting louder._  
 _She asked about it, trying to keep her voice calm and cold, she would not give them the satisfaction of seeing her panicked._  
 _Was she on a ship? No, a ship's engines sounded different. Some factory, maybe?_  
 _She remembered that her captor began walking faster and replied, a scary contentment to his voice:_  
 _"There is no noise. Not for normal people."_

"Normal people, huh?" she chuckled bitterly. If she ever had a shot at normalcy, after that night it was lost forever.  
It was still dark and Y/n layed back on the bed and closed her eyes, sighing tiredly. Then, she opened her e/c eyes again - she knew well that sleep won't come to her anymore this night. Getting up, the young woman turned up the lights and began making herself some tea. When that was done, she opened the front door of the small cabin she was living in. It was in the middle of the woods, no people for miles.

She looked into the darkness - darkness wasn't something she was afraid of. There were worse things than darkness. Like people.

 _They brought her to some cave and as they removed her blindfold, the first thing she saw was that the walls of the cave were covered in odd hieroglyphs. The men who brought her there claimed that she would serve for the greater good of humanity, the races evolution to a new level. Too bad that she won't see it as she will be more valuable to the researchers as a corpse they can dissect._

 _Apparently, she carried some special genes that were extremely rare and compatible with something. She was not being too attentive at that point, trying to figure out how to escape. Unfortunately, she was escorted by four armed men in military uniforms at all times and her arms were still bound. They brought her to a large hole in the ground, so deep that there was nothing but pitch black darkness as she looked down. The leader of the group didn't hesitate to untie her arms. He also didn't hesitate to push her down into the pit._

Y/n shuddered. It wasn't from the cold, it was from the memory of how bad it hurt when it seemed like all of her bones broke on impact.

 _Her lungs collapsed, one was surely punctured by her broken ribs, so she couldn't even scream and only small, pathetic noises came from her broken body as the life spilled out of her along with the blood gushing out from her many wounds._  
 _The last thing she heard was that strange humming sound, now unbearably loud and all around her._

The girl sighed and took a sip of her tea. She looked at the mug, at the steam rising from the drink into the night air. She died there. Or she had to. By all laws of physics, physiology and plain common sense, she had to die there.

 _But she didn't. There were powers there she couldn't even imagine._  
 _She awoke and she was fine. Her body was healed, in fact, she never felt better. The darkness around her now seemed tolerable, she could make out most things even without a light source. She found herself in an ancient temple of sorts, the strange writing from before suddenly clear as if written in her own mother-tongue. It spoke of a primitive race, of a plan to keep them in check by recruiting their own, of an altered strain of DNA granted to those worthy. So that was their plan? Find a descendant with those genes, bring them here, awaken the genetic code to it's full potential, then dissect her to try and crack the code? She would see them all dead before she lets that happen._  
 _She soon found herself venturing even deeper, finding what looked like a crashed spaceship of the race who tampered with the DNA of her ancestors. It was huge, the alien race must have been titans. It's hatch was closed, but as soon as she came near, the sensors picked her up and the huge heavy door tried to open. The damage, natural factors and thousands of years took their toll and the huge door opened but a fraction before stopping with a thundering creak. It was enough for her, however, and she slipped in. The spaceship looked ancient, yet more advanced that anything humans could ever come up with._  
 _It could not fall into the hands of those fucking maniacs._

 _So when they came down, their heavy boots stomping through the temple halls, flashlights darting around in search of her and weapons ready to fire, she was not there. She found another exit behind the ship and was running from the caves as fast as she could just hoping to be out of range by the time the ship's self-destruct sequence she initiated counted down to 00:00:00. When the ship blew up, taking the whole mountain and everyone in or around it, the blast threw her on the ground, making her scrape her arms on the rocks and branches and raining rubble from the sky. When it became deathly quiet, she sat on the ground and looked at the mountain, now completely decimated and water from the nearby river pouring into the crater. A gloating smile appeared on her face, she wondered if those dirtbags had faces like that one guy in that one 90s movie when he looked at the aliens self-destruct device. Fortunately, they were not as lucky as the muscled protagonist in the movie. She then looked at her arms, the wounds from her fall completely gone now._

 _"Heh, too bad there was no choppa for me to get to, "_ she thought to herself and the stupidity of the thought made her chuckle. She took another sip of her now slightly warm drink and sighed, sadness returning to her features. Her kidnapping happened almost three months ago. After she got to civilization, she wrote letters of apologies to her friends and visited her parents to say goodbye before going dark. It was the smart thing to do, to lay low, to leave her previous life so that if there ever was someone else who wanted her, they wouldn't find her near her coworkers, her friends or her family. They did not deserve this madness.

She should have disappeared without any farewells too, it would have been safer. But, again, her parents did not deserve such torment without even knowing that she was doing it of her own will and not just laying dead in a ditch somewhere.

So here she was, sitting on the porch of a small cabin, in the middle of the woods, most of her belongings still packed as there was no need of dresses or heels in the middle of the forest.  
"I wish I at least had Netflix here, goddammit," she whispered to herself, fully aware how petty her need of the internet was in comparison to everything else she had to leave behind. But she really couldn't think of that, it was better for her sanity to focus on minor things.

Then, suddenly, she saw wolves. It wasn't uncommon to see them, they started coming to the cabin as soon as she moved in, curious of the new inhabitant of the forest and nonthreathening thanks to her strange...gift, should she call it? Now, however, the predators jumped out from behind the bushes and ran past the cabin in a hurry to get away from something.

 _"Strange,"_ she thought. What could scare a pack of wolves this much?  
She smelled the air - there were no smells that could indicate a forest fire. What then? Standing up, she went into the cabin and quickly dressed herself. She wasn't sure what it could be, but she was willing to find out - it was better than staying bored for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

Next up - Megatron makes an appearance!


	3. The Meeting

Locking the front door Y/n walked down the old wooden stairs and went in the direction from where the wolves came. Under her jacket a gun was hanging in it's holster, just because she healed quickly did not mean she would let anyone harm her in the first place. And if it was more of those jackasses who kidnapped her in the beginning of summer, she would shoot without hesitation. She walked cautiously, careful not to step on fallen branches and making herself known. Her e/c eyes effortlessly saw in the darkness and she tried to find anything unusual around.

Then she heard it - sounds of what seemed to be construction going on. It was somewhere in the distance and Y/n started walking faster and then broke into a jog, impatient to see what caused the noise. When she was almost there, there was a huge flash of green in the distance, she could see the light above the trees. Immediately after that the sounds coming from ahead changed - it sounded more like...war. Something blowing up, sounds of machinery clashing, some noises she didn't even know how to describe. Y/n stopped in her tracks when she heard another explosion. Should she go further? It sounded dangerous. It wouldn't be wise.

She was going. She suffered far stranger things in the last months than some military confrontation, she thought.

She was so wrong.

She saw that the forest ended abruptly, with a huge ravine ahead. She walked to the edge, expecting to see military men with guns and turrets and grenades. What she saw made her heart skip several beats and then start beating like crazy, she covered her mouth stifling a loud gasp.

Robots. _"Cybertronians,"_ she corrected herself, remembering the word from her time aboard the crashed ship. Metal titans were fighting each other, each of their swings would mean certain death for a human, each of their steps made the ground shake, the sound of their clashing weapons reverberated through the night air. _"But how?"_ she thought. She was so certain that the giants whose ship she blew up were long dead or, at least, long gone from Earth. And now there's this many in one place.

Trying to calm her nerves, Y/n quickly backed up from the edge and crouched, not wanting to be noticed but unable to pry her eyes from the battle. The ravine was lit with giant projectors, there was no doubt an excavation of sorts before the fighting started. Now the light only helped her to see what was going on more clearly. There were about three dozen of cybertronians and most of them looked identical, black and purple armor covering their bodies and red visors in place of eyes. But the ones they were fighting with, there were three of them - they all had bright blue eyes, one of the bots was yellow with black streaks, the other was red with, strangely, bull horns on his head and the third one was blue and it's shape was distinctly feminine. So the alien robots had genders too?  
Y/n followed the movements of the feminine-looking cybertronian and couldn't resist being impressed. Although she(?) was smaller than all of them, her movements were fierce, her shots and blows fatal. Y/n instinctively squinted her eyes when the blue mech dodged the attack of one of her opponents and blew his head off with her arm/blaster. The purple-black metal bodies were falling lifeless, glowing blue liquid spilling from their wounds like blood would from a human. Y/n remembered there was mention of some blue crystals in the temple, but she did not exactly have time to study everything there. Was there a correlation?  
And why were they fighting?  
Y/n noticed that though the three brightly-colored cybertronians fought skilfully and performed feats the young woman would never deem possible due to their sizes and robotic nature, they were getting overwhelmed. Was that good? Bad? Who was the aggressor in this confrontation?

Just then, there was a thunderous sound of a jet flying above and Y/n looked up at the right moment to see a very strange-looking plane flying above her and...changing right in the air, becoming a giant-sized cybertronian.  
He landed with such force that the ground shook even where she was sitting. The girl quickly saw that even among the already huge aliens he was a giant. She saw him from the back and as he walked towards the battlefield, his every step screamed power and danger and undeniable authority. His body was the color of grey steel with dark-purple elements, his hands bore sharp claw-like fingers and on his right hand there was what seemed to be a cannon. The three cybertronians became visibly nervous as he appeared and, making a hasty retreat, suddenly transformed into human vehicles and drove away just enough to put some distance between them and their enemies. A bright green portal appeared before them and disappeared after they fled into it.  
The battlefield went silent and all the black/purple mechs turned to the steel one and bowed their heads in great respect. Y/n was right, he had to be their leader.

Now that the battle was over, Y/n had the time to try and think. Aliens were on Earth, seemingly the same kind that played mix-n-match with people's DNA thousands of years ago. There was some infighting among them, though. How long have they been on Earth? Surely the military and the government would notice them if they were having fights, their size alone enough to spot them or for them to leave evidence of their presense on the planet.  
While her mind desperately tried to process everything she has seen, her eyes followed the grey steel-colored giant. The young woman couldn't look away, it felt like watching an apex predator in the wild - you're aware of the danger, but you can't help but admire...Admire?

Sure, why not. It was an alien, some sort of leading one at that, it was certainly fascinating. Too bad it...he was still standing with his back to her, she was curious what color and form his eyes were.  
But she had to get away, she was there long enough and if she doesn't hurry and get out she will be discovered, be it by radars, scanners or laser eyes, whatever they have. The girl backed away, still crouching, until she was well in the forest and then walked a while very cautiously before finally running back to the cabin.

Finally she reached a clearing where the small hunter's cabin stood. Letting out a relieved sigh, Y/n started walking forward. As she was almost on the porch, she heard a familiar dreadful sound before there was a loud crash behind her and the ground shook so violently that she lost her balance and fell to her arms and knees.

"Ahh, I thought I sensed something watching me," she heard a baritone voice from high above her, it was gruff, somewhat gravely and monstrously powerful, and it made the blood freeze in her veins. Being in a state of shock so deep she couln't even scream Y/n slowly got up on her shaking legs and turned around.

Red.

His eyes were red.


	4. Sparing A Human

Red.

His eyes were red.

Fiery red, so intense Y/n's whole soul trembled and she could only stare wide-eyed, voice having escaped her. The huge alien creature was looking into her e/c eyes, his expression unreadable. After a moment, his eyes dangerously narrowed.

"It is rude not to answer when spoken to, human."  
"I-I'm sorry," she heard herself say much to his and her own surprise. The apology was instinctive, and, putting more meaning behind her words she spoke again, trying not to think of how powerful and dangerous the being before her was and how her heart was pounding at a rate so high that she was suprised she didn't have a heart attack yet.  
"I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just...I was startled, I hope you can understand why."

She absentmindedly waved her hand at the titan, clearly referencing his size. The cybertronian raised an optic ridge, this was not the reaction he expected from a femme of the primitive species. She interpreted it as a sign to continue.  
"My name is Y/n. I live here, so I heard the commotion and went to see what was happening," she explained, finally able to keep her voice somewhat calm and her breathing steady.  
"Is that so," the metal giant slowly said, his eyes closely studying Y/n's face for signs of treachery.  
"It is," the young woman nodded, keeping her back straight and looking back into his red eyes. Acting with dignity was about the only thing she was able to do now. This seemed to either amuse the alien or annoy him, she was not sure by the way his eyes narrowed again.  
"...Y/n, " the mech slowly said, trying the name on his glossa while looking over the small female again, now with more thought. She only nodded, noticing how the heartbeat that she calmed with such effort instantly quickened again.  
"Why are you here?" the alien questioned and Y/n was faced with a dilemma: should she tell him everything right now or should she keep her involvement with his race a secret? She was not a fan of spilling the information before she knew more about what was going on but how long would it take for him to figure out that she lied to him? By his look and behaviour she gathered he wasn't one to treat something like that lightly.

Suddenly, another jet appeared, and, transforming in the air, landed somewhat behind the steel-colored giant, revealing to be one of those black and purple mechs.  
"Lord Megatron," the cybertonian spoke with a bow, seemingly not noticing the human. "I have gathered the information you requested. As you were still in the area I decided to bring it to you myself, sir."

 _"Lord Megatron?"_ the young woman looked back to the larger mech. So his name was Megatron. And he was a ruler of sorts? Y/n had thought that he was some sort of military officer, but this was far beyond that. The realization must have been written on her face as a small smirk appeared on the cybertonian leader's face. The giant turned to face his subordinate.  
"We're leaving, you will report to me on the way to the Nemesis."  
"Affirmative, si-Sir!"

Y/n was now staring into the mechs blaster. Just her luck. Instinctively, she looks up at the steel-colored cybertronian in hopes that he calms one of his "men" down. He only chuckles darkly, but a moment later says:  
"Leave it."  
The subordinate looks up at him in what seems to be confusion, but immediately lowers his weapon as it transforms back into his arm.  
"I trust you won't be running to your species screaming about aliens anytime soon," his low voice is thick with mockery. Y/n lets out a nervous laugh.  
"I would rather not be seen as insane. And not be killed by you."  
The titan smirks, his steel-colored armor reflecting the first rays of the rising sun.  
"I will know if you attempt to flee," he warns and, with that, transforms into the strange jet and flies away together with his underling.

"...Well then. Fuckitty fuck," the mentally exausted young woman said as she watched them dissapear in the distance.

She left her life behind, moved to the middle of nowhere, avoided almost any contact with the outside world - and trouble still somehow found her.


	5. Surveillance

When the young woman returned to the humble cabin she now called home, she was so mentally and physically drained that she fell on her bed and was out within seconds.

Now she woke up and the earlier events made her panic more than her psyche could allow her then. She layed in her bed some time, subconsciously unwilling to leave the safety she felt under the covers. She then made herself get up and get dressed. She debated internally if she needs to strap her gun to her side again, but decided that the most she could do was shoot one of them in the eye but definitely not take any of the huge metal aliens down. So better stay on their good side and not be armed.

Y/n went to the kitchen to make herself some very late lunch. The girl made some tea and sandwiches and was about to sit at the table when out the corner of her eye she noticed something. Something that was never there before. Looking out the window she saw that there was a black sports car standing near the forest. Y/n first thought was that someone from that strange military organization found her and set scouts. But then she thought about it more closely - a sports car in the middle of the woods, not very practical or military-like. Also, the car had familiar purple accents.

Leaving her food on the table and taking the tea with her, the young woman opened the front door and walked to the car, trying her best to look confident.  
"Hello there," she said as soon as she was near the vehicle.  
She got no response, however.  
"I know what you are, no use trying to seem like a normal car."  
Silence was her answer yet again. Ok, this was getting annoying, she really hated feeling like the stupid one. Raising her eyebrow, she tried again:  
"Your lord once said that it is rude not to answer when spoken to."  
The car didn't move, but Y/n could almost feel how tense the air around it got.  
"What do you need, human?" she finally heard the "car" answer.  
"Funny, I came here to ask you he same question," Y/n let out a small laugh.  
"I was assigned to be your surveillance."

Oh. Oh, so that's how it was.

"May I ask why? It's not like one human would be of any threat to you," she narrowed her e/c eyes.  
"Of course not, you're just an insect."  
"Jee, thanks," the young woman rolled her eyes at the obviously "high" regard which her race had among the aliens.  
"Lord Megatron gave me an assignment, I did not question. I don't get the point of keeping an optic on you either, but I have my orders," the car sighed.  
"Well..." the girl began thoughtfully, but then elected to sip some tea instead. Did Megatron gain knowledge of her connection to his race? Or did he really just want to keep an eye...optic on her incase she loses her nerve and runs to the officials?  
"Well?" her new aquaitance asked somewhat irritated.  
"Well, what's your name? I assume you probably know mine."  
"Yes, I do...Y/n. My designation is 5T3V3."  
"5T3V3. I'll remember that," the woman nodded.

Just then a drop of rain fell right on Y/n's nose.  
"Oh, it's starting to rain," she looked up at the dark grey sky. It looked like it was going to last a while.  
"Fantastic," the mood of the alien seemed to drop several levels. "Your planet is stupid, human."  
"Y/n. And it's not stupid, your race is just not quite accustomed to it. Be right back," the young woman set her mug on a tree stump nearby, went around the house and walked into a small shack. A couple minutes later she returned with a big folded tarp in her hands.  
"Here, you can fasten it to the trees. I doubt you'd be happy to just cover yourself with it."  
The alien stayed silent for a moment, but the rain suddenly got stronger, providing much needed motivation. He transformed and Y/n was able to take a good look at the mech without the danger of being blasted. The cybertronian crouched and extended a servo to her and Y/n put the tarp on his metallic palm.  
"Where do you have this from anyway?" the mech asked as he stood up and fastened the offered material to the branches to make a makeshift roof while Y/n took her mug and walked under a tree to hide from the rain.  
"The previous owner of the house had a RV - a big car where there's place for humans to eat and sleep - and he used to cover it with this," Y/n watched as 5T3V3 fastened the last piece of the tarp.  
"So, 5T3V3, is water really such a bother to you?"  
"No, not really. Our alloy is not like your fragile human skin, we researched this "rain" of your's when we first landed here, it doesn't carry any danger. The humidity on your planet is stupidly high, however, especially in certain places, so many of us check ourselves for unwanted rust far more often now."  
Y/n nodded thoughtfully.  
"So it's not that it's dangerous for you, you just don't like it?"  
"Well would you like to stand in the rain for hours?"  
"...Point taken."  
The cybertronian sighed and finally looked at her.  
"It's a matter of preference. Some like to drive or fly when the weather is acting up, some don't. I just don't like water."  
"Well then good thing the tarp was here," a small smile appeared on the girls face, it was nice that the mech was finally normally talking to her, she hadn't had a normal conversation for two months.  
"Yes," the alien transformed back into his alt mode and after a minute of thought, spoke again:  
"Why did you help me, hu-..Y/n?"  
The young woman shrugged and her smile became a little wider.  
"Well, you didn't choose to be on guard duty here and I didn't choose to be under surveillance. So, I guess, the smart thing to do is to try and make it not too tedious for each other."  
The "car" stayed silent for a bit, then answered:  
"I can agree to that."

"So..." Y/n spoke up again and stepped closer to the alien. " Would it be annoying if I wanted to talk?"  
"I was instructed not to discuss anything of importance with you."  
"Oh," she nodded. It was a smart move security-wise, but it also let her keep her own secrets as well.  
"I understand, 5T3V3. But it doesn't have to be important, we could just chat a while. I haven't spoken to anyone for two months, so at this point I don't care what we talk about."  
The mech was silent for a couple of moments, but then said:  
"You know, me and some mechs were wondering about a number of human things, want to clarify for me?"


End file.
